


Since I'm Already Here

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: For once, Murdoc comes across Mac and Jack by complete accident. But it wouldn’t be Murdoc if he didn’t play his games with them… (Unbeta'd)





	Since I'm Already Here

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love Murdoc being a creepy creep. And Mac suffers so nicely.

They’re captured.  _Again_. How embarrassing. And this time, it’s just some drug cartel flunkies, not even someone  _important_. And the really tragic thing? They weren’t even there because of this bunch, he and Jack, they stumbled across this operation by complete accident. Yeah, that will go over well with Matty…

So, they’re in a hot, dusty cell, bound to sturdy wooden chairs, back to back, with Mac facing the door and Jack facing the wall with a window high up, and Mac’s still considering this just a nuisance, not a real problem. Give him some time to think and he’ll get them out of here, he  _always_ does. But then…

Then he hears voices out there, in the hallway, talking, shouting, arguing back and forth - and he hears  _their names_. Dammit. Damn it to hell and back. They know who Mac and Jack are and from what they’re saying… Mac’s a little rusty in this particular dialect but he understands enough to gather the head honcho here ordered them killed.  _Right now_. No more waiting.

And Mac still has no plan how to get them out!

But then, then the shooting starts and Mac and Jack both freeze. Because they recognize the chatter of the smugglers’ semi-automatics easily - but there’s no returning fire. What are they shooting at? At  _whom_? The other party’s obviously not–

 _Oh_. There, right behind the door of their cell, a quiet  _pft-pft-pft_ of a gun with a mounted silencer. One, two, three bodies hit the ground, utter silence follows. Nothing moves, there’re no more shots. The whole compound’s deadly silent. Mac has a very uncomfortable feeling that that’s not good.

Turns out he’s right because when the door screeches open…

“Well, well, well, look who’s here? All trapped and bound, like a present for yours truly…”

Mac clenches his jaw while Jack keeps twisting this way and that to see. “Who is it? Mac? Who–”

“Murdoc,” Mac utters, angry yet afraid. Because there’s nobody in the whole wide world who can rattle him more than this man.

“Son of a bitch,” Jack curses and starts tugging at his bonds even harder.

Smiling, Murdoc leans against the door frame, looking very pleased. “Now, isn’t this a surprise? When I told you we would see each other soon, I really did not think it would happen  _so_ soon  _or_ in a hole like this, MacGyver.”

“What do you want?” Mac grits out. Unlike Jack, he’s not struggling because there’s no slack in the ropes, he checked, he knows it would be useless. And painful sores will not help them escape.

Murdoc waves his gun around; the silencer gleams in the light coming in through the grimy window. “From you? Nothing at the moment, I assure you. I’m not here because of you, see?  _This time_ ,” he adds in a more menacing tone of voice.

“Then  _why_ are you here?” Mac asks, wincing a little because all that Jack’s struggling managed to achieve so far is tighten his own bonds almost painfully. He wishes Jack would stop it! 

“I got paid to take out these inept fools,” Murdoc explains and points over his shoulder at the bodies sprawled on the ground in the hallway, partially visible through the open door. “Really, the whole thing wasn’t even worth my time. They were like sitting ducks. I almost felt sorry for them. But money’s money and for a couple of hours of work…” He shrugs.

Then Murdoc grins and pushes away from the door frame. Slowly, he walks up to Mac. “But since I’m already here…” he says. He leaves his words hanging in the air as he lifts his gun and presses the silencer - still warm from recent shooting - against Mac’s forehead.

“Mac?” Jack yells, trying to look and see what’s going on. “Talk to me!”

But Mac doesn’t move. He doesn’t even blink. He keeps staring straight at Murdoc, unflinching, though his heart’s hammering so violently he can hear it pulsing in his ears. He’s scared, God knows he is, but he’ll damned if he gives this lunatic the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

Slowly, Murdoc runs the gun down his forehead and his nose and over his lips, down his chin and still lower… only to push the muzzle hard into the hollow at the base of Mac’s throat, making it difficult for Mac to swallow. His smile widens when he notices the artery in Mac’s throat pulsing visibly. He’s enjoying Mac’s fear, savoring it - and Mac hates him for that.

“Mac!” Jack shouts, his voice raw with anxiety now.

Murdoc rolls his eyes. “Now really. If that pet of yours doesn’t stop barking, I’ll shoot you on principle, MacGyver!” He moves the gun away from Mac’s throat and taps it against Mac’s shoulder playfully, as if it were a game. “Maybe here. Or…” He lets the muzzle drop slowly, drawing out the moment, then he digs it hard into Mac’s thigh. “Maybe here… I wonder,” he whispers and as he moves closer, he licks his lips, “would you scream?”

“Mac–”

“Jack, please, stop talking!” Mac cuts his friend off sharply.

When silence settles over the room, Murdoc almost pouts. Almost. “Oh well… “ He shrugs philosophically as he straightens up. “I can always shoot you later. I’m sure I  _will_ hear you scream, eventually.”

Fury radiates off Jack in waves but he doesn’t make another sound, he doesn’t let himself be provoked into speaking up again, he even stops struggling against his bonds - something in Mac’s voice warned him that he  _needed_ to listen - and after a moment, Murdoc sighs and puts his gun away.

“But if I  _don’t_ shoot you… what shall I do with you? Understand, I can’t just let you go,” Murdoc points out reasonably. “You would try to stop me, then I would have to hurt you - which I  _would_ enjoy immensely, believe me,” he whispers and his eyes glitter, “but I would prefer a more…  _civilized_ place for a venture like that. Besides, I would like to take my time with you - which I unfortunately lack at the moment.”

Mac tightens his jaw. Never before has he felt a real desire to kill anyone. Not once. Until  _now_. And that…  _that_  iswhat really scares Mac, what this man can reduce him to, the base instincts Murdoc rouses in him. And the pleasure this lunatic takes in that knowledge.

“But then, I can’t leave you here bound either. I mean,” Murdoc waves his hand, “I cleaned out the place, there’s not a living soul left here, true, but who knows who could just wander in. And I would be very… _upset_ if someone took out my prize. So…”

Whipping out a knife, Murdoc leans closer to Mac with a malicious smile on his face - and this time, Mac flinches away. He can’t help it. And he hates himself for it. But his nerves are starting to fray. It’s the not knowing what Murdoc might do, simply on a whim, that’s taking its toll on Mac.

Murdoc lowers his knife and taps the blade against the inner side of Mac’s left knee. Mac jerks his leg away. Then Murdoc taps the blade against Mac’s right knee - and once again Mac pulls his leg aside. It’s instinctual, ever fiber of his being is screaming at him to  _get away, get away, get away_ from this man.

Grinning widely, Murdoc pauses for a moment, staring Mac straight in the eyes. Then he twists the knife in his hand lighting fast and rams it point down into the seat of the chair, right between Mac’s spread legs. Mac gasps and freezes. He can feel the knife’s vibrations through the seat.

“There,” Murdoc states, patting Mac on the knee. “A prop. More than enough to help  _anyone_ escape, let alone you, MacGyver. But I couldn’t just hand it over to you. That would be too easy, unworthy of a man of your  _qualities_. Besides, it’ll be much safer for both of us if I’m long gone before you free yourself. I would be careful, though,” he adds, and leaning over, he whispers in Mac’s ear, “the blade’s  _very_ sharp.”

With that Murdoc turns and strolls out of the room unhurriedly, almost lazily. Jack doesn’t move, he doesn’t say anything until Murdoc’s footsteps fade away in the hallway. And Mac… Mac doesn’t even breathe.


End file.
